Freundschaft oder Liebe?
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Am 1.September 1941 steht ein Mädchen namens Marius am Gleiß 9 34. Es ist das fünfte Schuljahr von Tom Riddle. Was er und Marius verbindet und was sie zusammen erleben, möcht ich euch gerne erzählen. OC, mehr oder weniger Slach
1. erste Begegnung

Maria, ein 15 jähriges Mädchen, stand zum ersten Mal am Bahrnsteig 9¾ des Kings kross Bahrhofs. Ihre Eltern, beide dunkle Magier, hatten sie bis jetzt zu Hause unterrichtet, doch nun wollten sie wissen, wie sich ihr kleines Mädchen bei den ZAG's schlagen würde.

Nun ja, kleines Mädchen war wohl übertrieben. Der Vater Marias, Lucas Nero, verabscheute seine Tochter. Er war einer von den Männern, die nur einem Sohn für berechtigt hielt seinen Stammbaum weiter zu führen.

Doch dies war ihm durch die Geburt seiner Tochter verwert worden, denn die Ärzte hatten berichtet, dass Natascha nie wieder ein lebendes Kind zur Welt bringen konnte. Also hatte er beschlossen Maria als Jungen aufwachsen zu lassen.

So wurde Maria zu Marius Nero und statt den Puppen und Haarspangen die sie vielleicht gerne gehabt hätte, bekam sie Messer und Insekten zum spielen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang war sie dazu erzogen worden ein guter Sohn zu sein.

Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare, die sie in einer Igelfrisur trug, hellblaue Augen, einen schmalen blassen Mund und eine schmale hoch gewachsene Figur. Als sie das erste Mal eine Brustwölbung gehabt hatte, verzauberte Lucas ihre Brüste so, dass sie nicht mehr wuchsen, sie also eine Jungenbrust behielt. Niemand würde auf die Idee kommen, wenn er Marias Oberkörper sah, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Nur ihr Scharmbereich konnte sie verraten, doch Mr. Nero hatte in dieser einen Hinsicht vollstes Vertrauen in seine Tochter, sie würde sich vor niemandem entblößen.

Und nun, nach dem sie zwei Stunden lang den Anweisungen ihres Vaters gelauscht hatte, stand sie da in ihrer Schuluniform und wartete darauf, dass ihre Mutter aufhörte an ihren Sachen herum zu zupfen.

„Mutter, ich muss jetzt wirklich los!" ermahnte Maria sie streng und riss sich endlich los. Zum Glück war ihr Vater nicht mitgekommen er hätte sie nur runter gemacht.

„Pass gut auf die auf, Marius mein Schatz." sagte Natascha und winkte ihrem Kind nach, als dies in dem Hogwarts Express verschwant.

Das hatte ihre Mutter ja mal wieder toll hinbekommen, ärgerte sich Maria, denn sie hatte gerade mal noch zwei Minuten bis der Zug los fuhr.

„Dumme Kuh!" dachte sie, „Wenn sie mich in den Zug gelassen hätte als wir ankamen, hätte ich eine angenehme Reise haben können. Aber so…"

Den viel zu unhandlichen Koffer hatte sie bereits zu Hause auf 10x10cm geschrumpft, sodass er bequem in ihre Umhangstasche passte. Bei dem Gerenne und Gedränge hier im schmalen Gang war sie ziemlich froh darüber.

Frustriert ging sie an den besetzten Abteilen vorbei. Am liebsten hätte sie einige der erst Klässler verhext, um sie aus ihrem Abteil zu jagen, doch sie durfte sich keine Fehltritte erlauben. War ja eh nur für dieses eine Jahr.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für ein kaum besetztes Abteil, in dem nur ein Junge saß.

„Hallo, kann ich mich zu dir setzen?" fragte die Schwarzhaarige als sie eintrat und fügte hinzu, „Die anderen Abteile sind alle voll und ich bin neu hier."

Sie war wie ein Junge erzogen worden und benahm sich folglich auch wie einer, aber nicht weil sie es wollte, sonder weil sie nicht wusste wie sich Mädchen benehmen. Da ihre eigene Stimme zu weiblich klang, hatte ihr Vater sie magisch verändert und selbst Marias Mutter vergaß manchmal, dass Maria ein Mädchen war.

Der Junge sah sie prüfend an und nickte dann zur Bestätigung.

„Ich heiße Marius Nero, und du?" sprach Maria den ebenfalls schwarzhaarigen Jungen ihr gegenüber an, nach dem sie einige Minuten geschwiegen hatten.

„Tom Riddle. Wo ist dein Koffer?" Die Stimme des Anderen war leise und langsam, sie gefiel Maria sofort. Wenn sie es richtig anstellte, würden sie sicher gute Freunde werden.

Überlegen lächelnd zeigte sie ihm den winzigen Koffer. Anerkennend nickend nahm er es zur Kenntnis und wand sich wieder seinem Buch zu. Es handelte sich um ein Zaubertrank-Schulbuch der fünften Klasse.

„Man ist der langweilig! Kann der nicht mal ein wenig reden?" ihre Laune, die sich einwenig gebessert hatte, als sie sich endlich hatte setzen können, verschlechterte sich wieder.

Nach einer schier unendlichen Zeit klopfte die Hexe mit dem Essenswagen an die Tür, dankbar für diese Abwechslung, sprang Maria auf. Ihre Eltern waren zwar sehr streng, doch sie hatten viel Geld. Sie erleichterte die Essenslady um einen Arm voll Leckereien, von denen sie kaum mal etwas gehört hatte.

„Du musst aufpassen das du nicht so viel süßes isst, sonst gehst du in die Breite." warnte Tom, der sich nichts gekauft hatte.

„Also hab ich mich doch nicht geirrt! Du kannst wirklich sprechen, Riddle!" erstaunt sah sie ihren Gegenüber an. Doch dieser ließ sich nicht provozieren und wollte sich wieder seiner Lektüre widmen.

„Hy sorry. Ich dachte du könntest mir was von Hogwarts erzählen, oder so." versuchte Maria ein Gespräch anzufangen. Und als der andere nicht reagierte, redete sie einfach weiter, „In welchem Jahr bist du?"

„Fünftes Jahr, Slytherin." Antwortete er genervt, nicht aufblickend.

„Sind alle Slytherin so gesprächig wie du?" schnauzte Maria, zog ebenfalls ein Buch hervor und begann zu lesen. Ihre Stimmung war wieder auf dem Nullpunkt.


	2. Ankunft in Hogwarts

Eine halbe Stunde lang herrschte wieder Stille, bis Tom endlich das Wort ergriff.

„Du Marius,"

„Nenn mich Nero, ok?" brummte Maria hinter ihrem Buch.

„Ha, wusste ich's doch!" freute sich der Junge und sein Gefühlsausbruch erschreckte Maria so sehr, dass sie das Buch über Hogwarts fast fallen ließ.

„Was weißt du? Das ich länger leise sein kann als du?" vermutete Maria scherzhaft sie hatte das Buch beiseite gelegt. Wenn er lachen konnte, denn würde sie vielleicht doch noch ein Gespräch zustande bringen.

„Nein." tat er mit einer Handbewegung ab, ohne dass das Lächeln verschwand, „Das du ein Parselmund bist!"

„Wieso denkst du das?" fragte das Mädchen erstaunt. Natürlich hatte er recht, doch sie wollte, bevor sie sich preisgab, erst wissen, was sie entlarvt hatte.

„Weil du wie einer aussiehst, Nero!" schmunzelte Tom und fügte dann hinzu, „Ich hab dich eben in Parsel angesprochen und du hast geantwortet!"

„Oh, hab ich gar nicht gemerkt. Also bist du auch eine Schlangenzunge?" gab sie zu.

Er nickte und seine tiefen, dunklen Augen waren nun mit Leben und ein wenig Aufregung gefüllt, „Kommst du auch in die Fünfte?"

„Ja, und ich hoffe sehr nach Slytherin!"

„Auf jeden Fall kommst du nach Slytherin. Du stammst doch von ihm ab, oder nicht?" er war erstaunt, doch als sie ihm sagte, dass dies richtig sei, freute er sich noch mehr!

„Du also auch." Stellte Maria fest und fragte dann vorsichtig, „Bist du auch reinblütig?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verfinsterte sich die Mine ihres neuen Freundes, doch dann sagte er lächelnd, „Natürlich bin ich das. Also was möchte Mister Nero denn gerne über Hogwarts wissen, was nicht in „Geschichte Hogwarts" steht?"

„Erzähl mir von den Lehrern und Schülern." Zu Marias großer Freude erwies sich ihr Gegenüber, nach der Erkenntnis, dass sie von der gleichen Art waren, als sehr gesprächig und erzählte ihr alles was sie wissen wollte.

Auch wenn er anscheinend etwas zu verbergen hatte, was seine Vergangenheit anging, so war Maria sich sicher, dass er im nächsten Jahr ihr erster bester Freund werden würde. Zu Hause war es ihr nicht erlaubt gewesen enge Freunde zu haben, doch nun konnte sie niemand mehr davon abhalten.

Über die Schule erzählte Tom anscheinend gerne, besonders mochte er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke mochte er besonders gerne.

„Wann wirst du denn einsortiert?" fragte Tom, Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden.

„Vor den Erstklässlern. Ich soll mit den älteren Schülern zum Schloss fahren, dann werde ich allein irgendwo einsortiert und kann dann zum Fest gehen." erklärte Maria "So stand es zumindest in dem Brief."

Kurz darauf wurde der Zug langsamer und hielt schließlich an dem kleinen Hogsmeat-Bahnsteig „Gehen wir zusammen in eine Kutsche?" fragte Maria ihren neuen Freund.

„Ja klar, mal sehen wer sich zu uns setzt." meinte dieser halb lachend. Doch wie auch im Abteil, waren sie hier in der von Thestrale gezogenen Kutsche allein und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Im großen Schloss angekommen, wurde Maria von einem weißbärtigen Lehrer zu sich gebeten. „Mister Nero, ich heiße Prof. Dumbledore, bitte folgen sie mir."

Mit einem Kopf nickend verabschiedeten sich die neuen Freude und Maria folgte dem Lehrer, den Tom am wenigsten mochte, „Weil er seine Harkennase immer überall da hinein steckt wo sie nichts zu suchen hat!" hatte er gemeint.

Maria hatte aus reiner Neugierde gehofft, das sie ins Büro des Schulleiters gegen würden, doch den Gefallen tat ihr der Verwandlungslehrer nicht.

In einem kleinen Raum, in dem noch zwei andere Lehrer standen, wurde sie auf einen Stuhl platziert. Dumbledore stellte ihr die beiden Lehrer vor, der eine war der Schulleiter Amando Dippert und der zweite war der Lehrer für Kräuterkunde, Prof. Draconis, der anscheinend nur als Zeuge hier war. Nach der Bekanntmachung wurde Maria der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt.

„Ah, ein kluger Kopf." murmelte der Hut in ihrem Kopf, „Aber was muss ich sehen, du bist ja gar kein Junge! Na ja, macht auch nichts. Keine Angst, ich werd nichts sagen. Also das Haus ist natürlich schon von Geburtsrecht vorgegeben, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich dich wirklich zu deinem Freund schicken soll."

Aufgebracht zischte Maria, „Halt die Klappe dummes Ding und schick mich nach Slytherin! Sonst setz ich dich in Brand!"

„Ok, ok, aber mach mich nicht dafür verantwortlich, wenn du deshalb unglücklich wirst! – SLYTHERIN!"

Zufrieden folgte Maria dem stellvertretenden Schulleiter zurück in die Eingangshalle und dann in die Große Halle. Sie staunte nicht schlecht über diesen ganzen Prunk und dachte an zu Hause. Schnell setzte sie sich zu Tom, der ihr netterweise einen Platz frei gehalten hatte.

Nach dem die Zeremonie und das Festmahl beendet waren, gingen die Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume.


	3. Slytherin Jungs

Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum befand sich in den Kerkern und war einer der schönsten Räume, die Maria je gesehen hatte. Im Schlafraum der fünftklässler Jungen machte sie die Bekanntschaft mit den drei anderen Jungen, die neben Tom, für dieses Jahr, jede Nacht mit Maria in einem Raum schlafen.

„Endlich bekommen wir unsern fünften Mann!" meinte Daniel O'Niel, nachdem sich der blauäugige vorgestellt hatte, in Marias Augen sah er mit seinen auffallend grün gehexten Haaren aus, wie ein Herzensbrecher. Er hatte sicher schon das ein oder andere Mädchen Herz gebrochen und dabei gelächelt. „Sag mal, kannst du Quidditch spielen, Nero?" Ein genervtes Stöhnen kam von Simon Malfoy, der sich als erster vorgestellt hatte, „Fang doch nicht schon wieder davon an! Na ja, ich geh ins Bett, Nacht!"

Malfoy, wie alle Malfoys blond und blauäugig, hatte ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht und als er sich vorgestellt hatte, war Maria der Gedanke gekommen dass sie mit ihm wahrscheinlich noch viel ärger haben würde. Sie hatte von ihrem Vater viel über diese Familie gehört, sie waren reinblütig und hatten einen langen Stammbaum, doch das fünfzehnjährige Mädchen hatte keinerlei Respekt vor der ach so stolzen Familie. Maria konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass grad dieser Blondschopf besser zaubern konnte als sie.

„Nein," sagte sie, auf die Frage hin und lächelte entschuldigend, „kann mich grad mal auf dem Besen halten. Bist du in der Mannschaft?" „ Ich bin der Kapitän, der Slytherin-Mannschaft und mir fehlt noch ein Treiber. Kann man eben nichts machen." er zuckte mit den Schultern und begann sich umzuziehen.

Nun drehte sich Maria zu dem letzten der Jungen um, der sich bereits fertig umgezogen hatte, schulterlange schwarze Haare umrahmten das blasse Gesicht, dessen grau-grüne Augen leicht unsicher zu dem Neuen hinauf schauten, denn er war einen halben Kopf kleiner als Maria. „Regis Rex, nett dich kennen zulernen." sagte er und reichte ihr die feingliedrige, schmale Hand. „Ganz meinerseits." meinte Maria und wand sich wieder Tom zu.

„Nette Truppe, ich werd mich sicher wohl fühlen." mit einem Zauber hatte sie sich bettfertig gemacht und auch Tom saß, bereits umgezogen, auf seiner Bettkante. „Das ist gut zu hören, ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass es nicht deinen Ansprüchen entspräche, oh großer Nero!" meinte er feixend. Maria schnaubte, begann aber angriffslustig zu lächeln, als sie das Lachen in Toms Augen sah. „Wir müssen uns morgen unbedingt duellieren, damit wir wissen wer der stärkere ist."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber ich werd dich um längen schlagen, wetten?" das Glänzen in seinen Augen wurde stärke, als er jedoch die antwort seines Freundes vernahm schwächte es wieder ab. „Ich hab kaum Geld zum wetten und eigentlich wette ich nie."

„Sehr vernünftig." meinte Rex, der das Bett gegen über Maria hatte, wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und zog auch seine Vorhänge zu. „Aber ich wette!" kam es von O'Niel und er kam auf die beiden zu. „Natürlich wett ich auf Riddle." Und zu Maria gewand fügte er hin zu, „er hat noch nie ein Duell verloren, weißt du!"

„Geh zurück in dein Bett und schlaf, wir regeln das alles Morgen. Gute Nacht, O'Niel!" sagte Tom in einem Ton dem der grün Haarige nicht wieder sprechen zu wollen schien und Daniel verschwand hinter seinen Vorhängen. „Wir sollten schlafen, Nero. Morgen wird sicher ein interessanter Tag!" Maria lächelte zurück und nickte.

Nachdem sie sich eine Gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, umfing Maria Dunkelheit und sie dachte bei sich, „besser hätte es kaum laufe können! Ich hab einen Freund gefunden, die Jungs hier scheinen nett zu sein und wie die Schule ist seh ich ja morgen, aber schlimmer als zu Hause kann es ja gar nicht sein!" Wenig später schlief sie in dem angenehm harten, mit weichen Kissen bestückten Bett ein. Sie war glücklich. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem leben wusste sie was dies bedeutete.


	4. der erste Schultag

„Ah, wir haben in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke!" verkündete Tom mit einem freudigen Lächeln. Die beiden neuen Freunde saßen bei einem zeitigen Frühstück zusammen und studierten ihre neuen Stundenpläne. Um diese Zeit, das Frühstück hatte gerade erst begonnen und der Himmel hellte sich gerade erst auf, waren kaum Schüler in der Großen Halle. Doch Tom wollte seinem Freund noch ein paar Dinge im Schloss zeigen, also waren sie früher aufgestanden.

Maria hätte es eh nicht mehr lange im Bett ausgehalten, denn sie war viel zu gespannt auf die neue Schule. Es war eine Schache, alles in einem Buch zu lesen, aber eine ganz andere, in dem jahrhunderte alten Gebäude umher zu gehen und all die phantastischen, beschriebenen dinge wirklich zu sehen und zu berühren. Außerdem war das Mädchen gespannt auf den Unterricht. Er musste ganz anders sein als der zu Hause, dass war klar und schlimmer konnte er wohl kaum sein, denn das schlimmste was die Lehrer einem Schüler hier antun konnten, war ein Punktabzug.

„Super, dann kann ich ja gleich deinen Lieblingslehrer kennen lernen." erwiderte Maria aufgeregt, denn Tom hatte ihr Professor Slaghorn, den Zaubertranklehrer und Hauslehrer für Slytherin, zwar gestern Abend gezeigt, aber es war schon etwas anderes, wenn man den Lehrer gegen überstand und mit ihm redete. „Meinst du, er lädt mich auch zu diesen Treffen ein? Ich meine, kaum einer meiner lebenden Verwandten ist berühmt."

„Bei mir ja auch nicht, er nimmt einige auch wegen ihrer Fähigkeiten. Mach dir man keine Sorgen, wir kriegen dich da schon rein!" versicherte der Schwarzhaarige ihr grinsend und aß den letzten Bissen seines Frühstücks auf. Er hatte Maria gestern von den Treffen des Zaubertrankslehrers erzählt, nur einige auserwählte Schüler bekamen eine Einladung und sie waren meist wirklich amüsant, meinte Tom.

„Er fängt sicher mit einer Rede über die ZAG's an, dass machen alle Lehrer!" meinte O'Niell zu seiner Freundin, die sich gerade zu den beiden Slytherin gesetzt hatten. „Meinst du?" fragte Maria seufzend, „Was für eine Zeitverschwendung! Na ja, wollen wir los, Riddle?" Tom nickte und beide standen auf. „Bis nachher, ihr beiden." rief Daniel ihnen nach, als sie gingen.

Ca. zehn Minuten vor Stundenbeginn waren Marius und Tom bei dem Klassenraum in den Kerkern angekommen. Da der Lehrer noch nicht gekommen war, warteten alle Slytherins und Ravenclaws, des fünften Schuljahres vor der verschlossenen Tür. Interessiert musterte Maria die neuen Gesichter, dank der Uniformen konnte sie die Mädchen unterscheiden, denn die Jungen ihrer Klasse kannte sie ja schon. Die Slytherin Mädchen sahen fast alle ziemlich gut aus und auch die Ravenclaws konnten sich sehen lassen, stellte Maria betrübt fest. Sie währe so gerne als Mädchen aufgewachsen, doch gegen diese Grazien währ sie nicht einmal dann angekommen. Und so schlecht sah sie als Junge auch nicht aus.

Tom bemerkte wie abschätzig sein Freund die Mädchen ansah und fragte, „Ich an deiner Stelle würde es mit der großen da versuchen, die ist die einzige die was taugt." Er deutete auf ein Mädchen mit hüftlangem, rotem Haar und Augenbrauenpricing, dass eine Ravenclawuniform trug und sich mit Regis Rex unterhielt. Maria besah sich das Mädchen etwas erstaunt, denn sie hatte ihren Freund nicht ganz verstanden.

„Was mein- oh ach du meinst ich soll versuchen mit ihr anzubändeln? Nein, dafür bin ich nicht hier. Ich will was lernen, nicht mit Mädchen schlafen." erwiderte sie, als sie endlich verstand und erntete dafür ein zustimmendes Nicken von Tom und ein ungläubiges Lachen von O'Niell, der gerade dazugekommen war. Seine Haare waren nun Platin und ein Millimeter genauer Seitenscheitel teilte sie. „Wie siehst du denn aus?" Tom zog erstaunt die Brauen hoch.

„Tanja meinte ich sähe mit grünen Haaren einfach furchtbar aus. Also hab ich ihr den Gefallen getan und hab sie gefärbt." erklärte Daniel, immer noch mit einem Lachen. „Du siehst fast aus wie dein eingebildeter Freund, O'Niell." stellte Riddle fest und sah zu Malfoy hinüber, der gerade weit genug weg stand um ihn nicht zu verstehen. Daniel zuckte nur mit den Achseln und meinte, „Ihr gefällt es jedenfalls. Ist ja eh nicht für lange. Hufflepuffs sind viel zu leicht rumzukriegen!"

„Was ist eigentlich mit dem Duell? Ich will unbedingt dabei sein! Auch wenn ich nicht wetten darf." erkundigte sich der nun Blonde. Tom sah Maria fragend an, „Wollen wir es heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum machen? Dann kann O'Niell seine Wetten mit den anderen abschließen und der Gewinner bekommt, sagen wir mal 70 der Einnahmen?" „70, Riddle? Da kannst du deine Wetten selber abhandeln! 50 höchstens!" „Wenn wir nicht duellieren würdest du gar nichts bekommen, Geizhals! Wie währ es mit 60 so wie immer?" „Na gut. So wie immer. Aber nur wenn ich wieder Reporter sein darf!"

„Was hältst du davon, Nero?" fragte Tom nun seinen Freund der schweigend zugehört hatte und nun die Achseln zuckte, „Ist mir egal. Und wenn ich für ein Duell mit dir noch Geld bekomme, um so besser!" „Super! Dann sorgst du dafür, dass genügend Leute da sind um zu wetten, O'Niell. Die Sache startet um acht, abgemacht?" Die beiden anderen nickten und lächelten. „Wie viel sind denn 60 ungefähr in Münzen?" fragte Maria, sich sicher, dass sie das Preisgeld einstreichen würde. „Wenns hochkommt und O'Niell, hier uns nicht übers Ohr haut, kann es zwischen fünf und zehn Galleonen liegen. Viel für jemanden, der meint er hätte kein Geld." fügte Tom mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu, „Ich hab mir von dem Wettgeld im letzten einen neuen Festumhang für den Winterball gekauft. Oh, da ist Slaghorn."


	5. Zaubertränke

Der blonde Lehrer kam schnellen Schrittes zu den Schülern und nickte einigen, unter ihnen auch Tom, lächelnd zu, bevor er die Tür aufschloss und sie in den Raum ließ. Riddle steuerte auf einen Tisch ganz vorn, schräg vor dem Pult, zu und seine Freundin folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Bisher schien den Platz neben Tom immer frei gewesen zu sein, denn niemand erhob Anspruch auf ihn.

Erst als sie sch hingesetzt und ihre Sachen rausgeholt hatte, nahm sie sich die Muße, sich in dem unterirdischen Klassenzimmer umzusehen. Reichlich Fackeln erhellten den steinernen Raum und ließen große, undeutliche Schatten über die kahlen, graugrünen Wände huschen. Vor ihr etwas erhöht befand sich das Lehrer Pullt, hinter dem Slaghorn noch nicht Platz genommen hatte, denn er wühlte noch in einem großen Schrank herum, der wie es schien Zaubertrankutensilien enthielt. Außer den gut zehn Arbeitstischen und dem Pult mit der schwarzen Tafel, war der Schrank das einzige Möbelstück in dem rechteckigen Raum mit der niedrigen Decke. Und Maria gefiel diese spartanische Einrichtung, kein unnötiger Firlefanz, der ablenkte, nur das Notwendigste.

Nach einer Weile hatte der Lehrer anscheinend gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte, oder auch nicht, denn er beließ alles in dem Schrank an seinem Platz und wand sich seinen wartenden Schülern zu. Wie von O'Niell prophezeit, hielt der Lehrer die erste Viertelstunde seiner Stunde eine Rede über die Wichtigkeit der ZAG's und die Chancen, die sie sich mit schlechten Prüfungsnoten vermasseln würden, wobei er unablässig zwischen den Gruppentischen umher schritt. Maria hörte nur mit einem halben Ohr zu und so bemerkte sie erst im letzten Moment, dass Slaghorn das Thema gewechselt und sie ihr zugewandt hatte.

„Sie müssen Mr. Nero sein." meinte der Blauäugige, der mit einem Lächeln vor Maria stehen geblieben war. Die angesprochene nickte, „Ja, Sir.", „Ich hoffe sie hinken im Stoff nicht hinterher, denn ich werde keine Rücksicht auf sie nehmen.", „Natürlich nicht, Sir. Ich werde mein bestes tun." Ein Nicken des Lehrers beendete dies und er fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

Sie sollten einen Stärkungstrank zubereiten. Eine leichte Übung für Maria, sie hatte ein Händchen für Zaubertränke, das meinte ihre Mutter zumindest. Am Ende der Stunde glänzte ihr Trank und der von Tom türkise um die Wette. Sie waren zwar nicht die einzigen, doch ihre Tränke waren die besten und das lobte Slaghorn ganz offen. Alle gaben eine Probe ihres Trankes ab und als Maria ihre abgab, bat er sie, sie noch einmal unter vier Augen sprechen zu dürfen.

Auch Tom blieb nach dem Pausenzeichen sitzen, denn einerseits wollte er wissen was Slaghorn von Marius hielt und andererseits war jetzt große Pause.

„Sie sind also von ihren Eltern unterrichtet worden?" fragte der nun, da die anderen Schüler alle gegangen waren, viel freundlichere Mann. „Ja, Sir.", „Sie scheinen den anderen in nichts nach zuhängen, oder können Sie diesen Trank nur besonders gut?", „Nein, Sir, ich denke, ich hänge nicht nach. Den Stärkungstrank habe ich erst einmal zuvor gebraut.", „Gut, gut. Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich gleich mit meinem besten Schüler angefreundet. Ich werde Sie hoffentlich heute Abend bei meiner „Home commig"-Party empfangen dürfen? Sie und natürlich auch sie Riddle sind herzlich eingeladen!"

„Das könnte sich leider als unmöglich erweisen, Professor, außer wir dürfen unser kleines Duell, das für heute Abend angesetzt ist, in ihre Planung mit einbringe." Mischte sich Tom ein, stand auf und stellte sich mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln zu den beiden. „Ein Duell, nein wie aufregend! Aber leider verboten, schade drum! Nun, ich hoffe sie tun nicht, was gegen die Schulregeln verstößt, meine Lieben, und das sie trotz alledem zu meiner Party kommen, mit heilen Gliedern versteht sich. Und bringen sie auch O'Niell mit, der versteht es immer so gut eine Stimmung zu verbreiten." schloss Slaghorn und obwohl Maria eigentlich noch etwas sagen wollte, stimmte Tom dem Lehrer zu und zog seinen Freund von dannen und hinaus in den Pausenhof.

„Das ging doch ganz wunderbar!" freute sich der Größere der Beiden und auf den verwirrten Blick Marias hin fügte er erklärend hinzu, „Er hat zu dem Duell unter seiner Obhut zugestimmt. Zwar werden nicht so viele Leute da sein, wie im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber es werden die richtigen Leute sein. Leute mit viel Geld und auch Slaghorn selbst setzt gern mal ein Sümmchen. Alles im geheimen versteht sich, denn es ist eigentlich wirklich verboten sich zu duellieren." Maria nickte mit verschiedenen Gefühlen und meinte dann mit Nachdruck „Ich mag ihn, solange er mich mag." Tom lachte und sie wechselten das Thema.


	6. Dumbledore

Die große Pause und die darauf folgende Freistunde verbrachten sie im Gemeinschaftsraum, sodass sie de Zauberränke-Hausaugaben bereits fertig hatte, als sie sich zur ersten Verwandlungsstunde, wieder in der ersten Reihe niederließen. Auch Prof. Dumbledore begann seine Stunde mit einer rede über ZAG's. Der Verschwinde-Zauber, den sie kurz darauf an Schnecken ausprobieren sollten, gelang beiden Jungen beim ersten Versuch, denn beide hatten sie ihn schon mal geübt. Beide bekamen sie fünf Punkte und der Lehrer bat Maria ebenfalls nach der Stunde zu ihm zu kommen.

„Wie ich sehe brauche ich sie nicht zu ermahnen, sich dem Tempo der Anderen anzupassen, Mr. Nero. Aber ich möchte sie trotzdem bitten mir noch ein wenig mehr von ihrem Können zu zeigen." erklärte der Lehrer, als es geläutet und die Schüler alle, außer Tom und Marius, hinaus gegangen waren. Seinen Zauberstab ziehend, nickte das Mädchen, freundlich lächelnd und antwortete, „Natürlich, Sir."

„Ich trinke um diese Zeit normalerweise immer meinen Tee. Also bitte einen Löffel, " er ließ eine Tomate erscheinen, „eine Tasse," neben der Tomate erschien ein bunter Papagei, „und eine Teekanne." eine Schildkröte schlüpfte in ihren Panzer zurück. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und ohne das lächeln verschwinden zu lassen, schwang Maria ihren Zauberstab und die beiden Tiere und die Tomate wurden zu den gewünschten Objekten. Teetasse, Untertasse und Teekanne verzierte sie noch mit einer verschnörkelten Verzierung, die sie irgendwie an das Services ihrer Mutter erinnerte.

„Wirklich gut. Sie beherrschen also bereits die Kunst der lautlosen Magie." stellte der braunhaarige Lehrer milde überrascht fest und erst bei diesen Worten bemerkte Maria, dass sie vergessen hatte den Spruch zu sagen, der diese Verwandlungen hervorbrachte. Man hatte ihr zu Hause von Anfang an die lautlose Magie beigebracht, ihr aber trotzdem eingeschärft, dies niemandem zu sagen oder zu zeigen.

„Na ja, bei den einfachen Sachen…" versuchte sie es ab zu tun und nahm sich vor besonders bei diesem Lehrer aufzupassen, was sie sagte und was nicht. „Nun gut. Also kommen wir nun zum Tee." der Lehrer ließ die ehemalige Schildkröte mit Wasser vollaufen. Dieses Mal den Zauberspruch sagend, verwandelte sie das Wasser in heißen Tee.

„Ah, Erdbeere und genau die richtige Temperatur. Gut, gut. Ich sehe, dass Sie allen Anforderungen entsprechen." Freundlich lächelnd entließ Dumbledore Marius und Tom folgte seinem Freund mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertrieben hast, Nero?" Toms Lächeln hatte einen Hauch von Stolz, er war zufrieden mit Marius, er würde Slytherin keine Schande machen. Auch wenn natürlich keiner wusste, dass er und sein Freund seine Nachfahren waren, überlegte er. Nun, da er einen kleinen Einblick in die Künste des anderen getan hatte, freute er sich richtig auf den heutigen Abend. Endlich würde er wieder gegen einen würdigen Gegner in seinem Alter antreten können, denn im letzten Jahr hatte er meist mit Siebtklässlern zutun gehabt.

„Wieso? Ich hab doch nur getan was er gesagt hat." meinte Marius ernst und Tom nickte immer noch lächelnd.

Nach dem Mittagessen trennten sich ihre Wege, Maria ging zu Arthemantik und Tom zu Alte Runen. Arthemantik forderte Maria einwenig, es war ein Fach auf das ihre Eltern nicht viel Wert gelegt hatten. Auch hier musste sie ein paar Prüfungen ihres Wissens bestehen. Als sie endlich aus dem Klassenzimmer ging, war sie froh, dass Riddle nicht bei ihr gewesen war, denn dies war eindeutig ein Fach für das sie lernen musste.

Wahrsagen stand als nächstes auf dem Stundenplan, also schritt sie schnell zu dem Klassenzimmer. Dies jedoch entpuppte sich als schwieriger als erwartet, denn Tom hatte ihr heute Morgen diesen Klassenraum nicht gezeigt, weil er zu weit weg gewesen war. Er hatte ihr nut eine wage Wegbeschreibung gegeben. Diesen folgend verlief sie sich nach kürze und lehnte sich beim Klingelzeichen gegen eine mit Holz vertäfelte Wand im 4.Stock.

Entsetzen kroch vom Magen her ihren Körper hoch, verschnürte ihre Brust und bildete einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Sie würde entweder zu spät kommen, oder den Klassenraum nie finden. Zur ersten Stunde bei einem neuen Lehrer zu spät zu kommen, war das wovor sie sich eigentlich am meisten gefürchtet hatte.

Rennende Schritte durchbrachen ihre Gedanken und sie sah, als sie den Kopf wand, Regis Rex, den Jungen aus ihrem Schlafsaals, der so schüchtern ausgesehen hatte, mit wehenden Haarmähne auf sich zu kommend.

„Ich hab dich überall gesucht." rief er ihr zu packte zu und riss sie, ohne langsamer zu werden, am Arm mit sich, „Ich hab Riddle versprochen, dass ich dich mit zu Wahrsagen nehme. Wenn wir uns beeilen schaffen wir es vielleicht schnell genug und sie verzeiht uns. Also fang endlich an dich zu bewegen." Verwirrt rannte Maria neben dem nun gar nicht mehr schüchternen Jungen her und freute sich, dass Tom an sie gedacht hatte.

Sie erreichten eine Leiter, die Regis ohne ein Wort behände hinauf stieg. Maria folgte, im Gegensatz zu dem Jungen keuchend und mit schmerzende Hüften und Lungen.

Der Raum, zu dem die Leiter geführt hatte, war Sonnen durchflutet und von den durchscheinenden roten Tüllgardinen gefärbt. Gegenüber den Fenstern stand eine große Glasvitrine, deren Inhalt im Licht funkelte und einige Kristallkugeln darauf warfen regenbogenfarbene Streifen an die Zimmerdecke. Rings um an den rot bespannten Wänden hingen Portais von Hexen und Zauberern, die die Klasse aufmerksam beobachteten. Die Lehrerin saß der Falltür, aus der Maria gerade gekommen war, direkt gegenüber in einem leicht unbequem wirkenden Ohrensessel, vor einem erloschenem Kamin.

„Und so werden Sie sicher verstehen, warum die ZAG's – Mr. Rex, sie kommen zu spät?" Erstaunen und ein wenig Enttäuschung schwangen in der Stimme der Lehrerin mit und sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz, um auf ihren Schüler zuzugehen. „Ja, Professor. Es tut mir leid, ich habe nach Nero gesucht, er kannte den Weg nicht und hat sich verlaufen." Aus irgendeinem Grund lächelte Regis bei diesen Worten und zeigt dann auf seinen Begleiter.

„Marius Nero, bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung Professor." stellte sich Maria mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung vor. Alle anderen Schüler starrten sie an und begannen leise an zu flüstern, dies machte die Situation für das unerfahrene Mädchen noch schlimmer. „Du bist also der seltsame Junge, nun gut, wir werden sehen." murmelte die hoch gewachsene Frau halb laut und wandte sich wieder ihrer Klasse zu. Regis ergriff seinen Kameraden wieder am Arm und bugsierte ihn zu einem der vielen kleinen Tische.


	7. TarotKarten

Nun sitzend betrachtete Maria ihre Lehrerin genauer, die große, schlanke Figur der Frau wurde von einem scheinbar aus vielen untereinander liegenden Schichten leicht verschiedenfarbigem Stoff bestehenden Umhang verhüllt. Es war, als ob sie in eine blau, grüne viel blättrige Blüte gehüllt war. So etwas hatte Maria noch nie gesehen, doch es gefiel ihr. Die Haut der Lehrerin, die Prof. Serpis hieß, erinnerte an Kaffee, dem man zuviel Milch beigemischt hatte und verriet so eine Südländische Herkunft. Überhaupt hatte das Mädchen durch die mandelförmigen, dunklen Augen und die vier goldenen und ringförmigen Ohrringe das Gefühl, es mit einer Zigeunerin zutun zu haben.

Ihr dunkles gelocktes Haar, wurde von einem Tuch nach hinten gehalten, sodass die Haare nicht ins Gesicht fielen, jedoch frei über den Rücken fallen konnten. Ihre dunklen Augen waren von langen Wimpern umrahmt und schienen mit einem inneren, leisen Feuer gesegnet zu sein. Starke Wangenknochen und eine hohe Stirn ließen sie streng und gebieterisch, die Augen und der blass rote, volle Mund jedoch verführerisch wirken. Erst jetzt bemerkte Maria die hohe Prozentzahl an männlichen Teilnehmern dieses Kurses, der laut ihrer Mutter eher ungewöhnlich war.

„Ich denke, ich habe genug über das Thema der anstehenden Prüfungen gesagt. Kommen wir nun zu unserem neuen Mitglied." sagte Prof. Serpis, nach weiteren fünf Minuten und zeigte mit der offenen Hand auf Maria. „Ich habe mich bereit erklärt Sie hier auf zunehmen, unter der Bedingung Sie zuerst einmal einer Prüfung zu unter ziehen. Denn es macht keinen Sinn, wenn ich Sie dieses Jahr hier unterrichte und Sie fallen in der Prüfung durch. Haben sie bereits die Karen durchgenommen?"

„Ja, Professor, dass habe ich als erstes gelernt." nickte Maria und war erstaunt ein wissendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der Frau und einen erstaunten Ausdruck in den Mienen der anderen zu sehen. „Dachte ich mir." schmunzelte die Professorin und fügte erklärend hinzu, „Natascha hatte für diese Kunst schon immer eine Vorliebe. Ich persönlich würde es auch viel früher durchnehmen, doch es ist laut Lehrplan erst in der sechsten Klasse erlaubt."

Sie holte einen Tarot-Kartenstapel aus ihrem flatterhaften Umhang, mit dem weiten Ausschnitt und legte ihn vor dem Mädchen auf den Tisch. „Drei Karten, ganz einfach, Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft und nur die Bildkarten, sonst sitzen wir noch Stunden hier. Also bitte, _Mr_. Nero." Maria wollte fragen, woher die Lehrerin ihre Mutter kannte und warum sich das Mr. angehört hatte, als ob sie bezweifelte, dass sie es wert war Mr. genannt zu werden. Doch das einzige was sie erwiderte war, „Für wen soll ich die Karten legen?"

„Für mich wenn sie es sich zutrauen. Wenn nicht, für sich selbst." zur Klasse gewand fügte sie hinzu, „Es ist schwieriger für eine andere Person die Karten zu legen, da man sich in diese Person sehr intensiv hinein denken muss um das gewünschte Ergebnis, einen klaren Blick in die Zukunft, zu erlangen. Wenn es eine völlig Fremde ist, braucht es schon das zweite Gesicht um es zuschaffen." Sie nickte Maria freundlich zu und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Maria sah für einen Augenblick in die dunklen Augen der Zigeunerin und fragte sich ob sie das Gesicht schon einmal irgendwo gesehen hatte, doch es kam ihr überhaupt nicht bekannt vor. Natascha, Marias Mutter, hatte nie von einer Freundin oder so erzählt, aber manchmal, wenn Maria mal wieder etwas ganz besonders gut in Wahrsagen gemachte hatte, hatte sie mit unter bedächtig genickt und gesagt, „Bin ich froh, das du ein Mädchen geworden bist, einem Jungen hätte ich meine Gabe sicher nicht vermacht." Sie hatte das zweite Gesicht, wie die Lehrerin es nannte, aber war es klug es so offen preis zugeben?

„Ich würde mich gerne an ihnen versuchen, Prof., aber ich weiß, nicht ob ich es schaffe." Wieder nickte die Lehrerin, „Wir werden sehen."

Mit dem Zauberstab mischte das Mädchen die Karten und schloss dabei die Augen. Vor ihrem inneren Auge stellte sie sich die Lehrerin vor. Sie ließ sich beim mischen in Gedanken in die tiefen des Weltalls fallen, schaltete alle ihre eigenen Gedanke und Gefühle, sowie alles um sie herum aus und suchte von dort aus nach dieser Zigeunerin, die ihre Mutter zu kennen schien und deren Karten sie nun legen würde. Lange brauchte sie nicht. Maria nahm immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen die 22 Karten in die Hand und spürte die Kraft die darin wohnte. Es mussten sehr alte Karten sein, mit denen schon viele gut Seherinnen gelegt hatten.

Die drei Karten, bei denen ihre Finger begannen zu kribbeln, legte sie verdeckt auf den Tisch. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und blickte hinunter. Mit lauter Stimmer sagte sie, „Vergangenheit!" und deckte die Karte auf. Es war der Tod, auch dies verkündete sie laut und ein schaudern lief durch den Raum. Die meisten der Anwesenden hatten noch nie ein Tarot in der Hand gehabt und nahmen die Namen der Karten wörtlich. „Gegenwart! – Die Liebenden." Maria konnte sich bereits denken, worauf diese Karte hinauslaufen würde. „Zukunft! – Der Turm." Bei dieser Karte bemerkte Maria, dass die Lehrerin Angst bekam, denn sie konnte durch diese Verbindung die sie durch Karten aufgebaut hatte, fast in die Seele der Frau blicken.

Immer noch kaum etwas um sich herum wahrnehmend legte sie die flache Hand auf die erste Karte, den Tod und tauchte Seelisch darin ein um zu hören, was sie zu erzählen hatte. Sie sah Bilder der Lehrerin, wie sie auf einem Muggle Jahrmarkt arbeitete, arm und heruntergekommen, dann wie sie verhaftet wurde und beim Gericht eine Vision hatte. Als nächstes war sie bei einem Vorstellungsgespräch bei Dippet und im Hintergrund konnte Maria den Verwandlungslehrer erkennen. Die Schülerin zog ihre Hand weg, sie hatte genug gesehen. Um den Trance artigen Zustand nicht zu verlieren, sagte sie ihre Deutung nicht sofort, sondern sah erst _in_ die nächste Karte.

Die Liebenden sagten meist, aber nicht immer, etwas über das Liebesleben aus, wie auch diesmal. Leicht geschockt verfolgte sie wie Regis Rex nach der Stunde im Klassenraum der Wahrsagelehrerin zurück blieb, zu ihr ging und mit einem scharmanten Lächeln zu ihr sagte, „Ich habe heute in der Kristallkugel gesehen, dass wir uns küssen Professor." Das nächste Bild entsprach in etwa dem was Rex angeblich gesehen hatte, doch das dritte zeigte die Frau unschlüssig hin und her gehen, einen Brief in den langen, zarten, viel beringten Fingern. Maria sah die Unterschrift des Jungen, die mit einem Herzen versehen war. Auch dies musste sich das Mädchen nicht länger mit ansehen.

Wie gewohnt war die Zukunftskarte nicht so deutlich zuerkennen wie die anderen Beiden, der Nebel des eigenen Willens ließ Maria nur wenig erkennen. Das erste Bild war noch ziemlich genau, anscheinend war es bereits geschehen, Prof. Serpis wurde von jemandem verzaubert. Dann gab sie jemandem Zauberunterricht, auch dies musste bereits passiert sein. Viele Leute, zeigte das dritte Bild, aber nur schemenhaft. Sie rannten durcheinander und teilten sich schließlich in kleine Gruppen auf. Eine zu einer Gruppe, die am nächsten dran war, kamen schwebende Gestallten und die Gruppe teilte sich und eine hälfte ging zu den Ankömmlingen, dann wandten sie sich weder um und die andere Hälfte ihrer Gruppe fiel zu Boden. Obwohl Maria versuchte weiter zu sehen, wurde alles um sie her schwarz und sie wachte auf.

Die Geräusche der flüsternden Schüler, der Vögel vor dem Fenster und des Windes der um das Schloss strich, stürzten im ersten Moment fast unerträglich auf sie ein. Dies geschah immer, doch die ständige Wiederholung machte das Ganze nicht einfacher. Auch die grellen Farben des Raumes und des Umhangs der Lehrerin schmerzten sie. Doch alles normalisierte sich innerhalb von Sekunden und alles war so wie sonst. Das Ganze, mit mischen und eintauchen in die Karten, hatte nicht viel länger als zwei, drei Minuten gedauert. Nun sah Maria sich zum ersten Mal die Karten genauer an und bemerkte wie düster Tod und Turm, und wie grell die Liebenden waren. Es erinnerte sie ein wenig an die Karten, die sie zu Hause hatte.

„Der Tod bedeutet nicht das Ende, sondern den Anfang!" begann Maria, die Karte mit dem typischen Skelett zu erklären. Im Hintergrund der Karte waren wogende Kornfelder zusehen und eine Kräh flog darüber hinweg. Sie sah der Lehrerin in die Augen, „Diese Karte symbolisiert in diesem Falle das zu Ende gehen einer schlechten und den Anbruch einer guten Zeit." Zwar hätte Maria durchaus auch sagen können, dass es die Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen war, die angebrochen war, aber sie wollte nicht sagen, wie viel sie konnte.

„Die Liebenden," die Gestallten auf der Karte, ein Mann und eine Frau in bunten Gewändern, gingen auf sich zu, küssten und trennten sich schnell wieder von einander, hielten sich jedoch weiterhin an einer Hand, auf der eine Taube erschien. „stehen hier für eine zwar beidseitige, aber doch unglückliche Liebe." Bei diesen Worten konnte Maria es nicht verhindern ihrem Sitznachbarn einen neugierigen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er verbarg seine Überraschung gut, jedoch nicht gut genug für Marias Blick.

Die letzte Karte zeigte den Turm von Babel, der von mehreren Blitzen getroffen wurde und von dem Menschen sprangen, dies war typisch für diese Karte. Was Marias Aufmerksamkeit erregte war jedoch keins von beiden, sondern das gift grüne Zeichen, das über der Szenerie vor dem schwarzen Himmel leuchtete. Sie hatte dieses Zeichen noch nie gesehen und nahm sich vor, es nach zuschlagen, oder wenn nirgends zu finden, die Lehrerin zu fragen. „Der Turm bedeutet Umbruch. Er warnt vor Großmut und vor mangelnder Standhaftigkeit." schloss Maria ihre Prophezeiung und sah noch für einen Moment ernst, dann aber erleichtert ausatmend und lächelnd zu der Lehrerin auf. „Ich habs doch einiger Maßen hinbekommen."

„Ja, das haben sie wirklich. Ich möchte Sie aber trotzdem nach der Stunde noch einmal unter vier Augen sprechen." Mit diesen Worten wand sie sich wieder ihren anderen Schützlingen zu. „Es macht keinen Sinn jetzt noch mit dem Traumdeuten anzufangen, also beginnt bitte das erste Kapitel über Traumdeutung zu lesen, der Rest ist Hausaufgabe." Alle schlugen ihre Bücher auf und begannen zu lesen.


	8. Fast Nachsitzen

Die Professorin nahm ihre Karten wieder an sich und ließ dabei einen klein gefalteten Zettel neben den Tisch der beiden einzigen Slytherin im Raum fallen. Keiner außer den beiden bemerkte es und im ersten Moment wollte Maria etwas deswegen sagen, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen. Denn schon bückte sich Regis danach und steckte ihn, ohne ihn zu lesen, verstolen in die Hosentasche. Zugern hätte sie den Schwarzhaarigen nach dem Zettel gefragt, doch sie riss sich zusammen und begann erneu das Kapitel über Tagräume zu lesen.

Kurz vor dem Klingeln zog Regis den Zettel wieder heraus und überflog den Inhalt. Maria kam in Versuchung ihm einfach den Zettel wegzureißen, so neugierig war sie. Doch mit einem Lächeln steckte Rex den Zettel schon wieder weg und als es klingelte, ging er mit den anderen hinaus. Nero schritt, als die letzten Schüler hinausgingen, zum Pult wo die Frau bereits auf sie wartete.

„Ich glaube, sie haben jetzt keinen Unterricht mehr, oder?" fragte sie und als Maria dies bestätigte, fuhr sie fort, „Gut. Sie haben das zweite Gesicht von ihrer Mutter geerbt, nicht wahr?" „Kann sein, ich weiß es nicht genau, denn so gut bin ich in Wahrsagen auch nicht." log das Mädchen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Machen Sie mir nichts vor Mr. Nero, ich erkenne die Garbe in jedem, der sie Besitzt. Also erzählen Sie mir alles was Sie gesehen haben. Oder ich lasse Sie nachsitzen, weil Sie mich angelogen haben." verlangte sie und mehr als die Worte, verwirrte Maria der Ton der Lehrerin. Sie sprach nicht mit der liebevollen und anzüglich lockenden Stimme, die sie erwartet hatte, sondern es klang wirklich wie eine Drohung.

„Ich habe ihnen bereits alles gesagt, was ich gesehen habe, Prof. Serpis." beharrte die Schülerin, mit ruhiger Stimme. Sie würde nichts sagen und Nachsitzen war nicht so schlimm, wie die Flüche von zuhause. „Ich sehe, Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin. Ich bin die Schulfreundin deiner Mutter Natascha. Mein Vorname ist Rosvita, vielleicht hat ihre Mutter mich mal erwähnt?" „Nein, tut mir leit hat sie nicht, Professor." antwortete Maria wahrheitsgemäß.

Die Lehrerin seufzte gereizt. „Gut, ich wünsche Sie heute Abend um acht Uhr – ach nein, kommen Sie lieber morgen Abend um acht. Heute habe ich bereits etwas vor." „Dann dürfen Sie mich aber nicht zu lange da behalten, ich habe morgen Astronomie." erwiderte Maria und schaute auf ihren Stundenplan. Prof. Serpis schnaubte wütend und sagte, „Dann kommen Sie heute Abend her um acht Uhr! Richten Sie dann bitte Mr. Rex aus, dass er her kommen soll." „Aber ich kann heute Abend nicht, Professor, ich bin bei Prof. Slughorn eingeladen."

„Dann wird der Professor eben ohne Sie seine Willkommen-zurück-Party feiern müssen!" Die Lehrerin war aufgesprungen, besann sich dann jedoch wieder du meinte, sich über den Tisch beugend, sodass Maria einen unfreiwilligen Blick auf ihre wohlgeformten Rundungen warf, sagte sie, „Bist du dir sicher, das du nicht lieber zu mir, als zu Professor Slughorn kommen willst?" „Ja, ganz sicher, Professor." Maria sah der Lehrerin in fest in die Augen und überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie sie nicht einfach mit einem Vergessens-Zauber belegen sollte, doch sie beherrschte diese komplizierte Magie noch nicht gut genug. Leicht beleidigt setzte sich die Frau wieder hin. „Findest du mich denn gar nicht attraktive?"

„In gewissem Sinne schon, aber ich bin nicht Rex." Zu spät biss sich das junge Mädchen auf die Zunge und die Lehrerin sah erst geschockt und dann freudig aus. „Also hast du doch noch mehr gesehen! Erzähl mir davon, oder ich flöße dir Vitaserum ein!" Maria wog ab, wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war, dass die Lehrerin wirklich etwas des Wahrheitsserums zur Hand hatte. Doch sie entschied sich dafür der Lehrerin alles zu erzählen, denn das Risiko ihr größtes Geheimnis preis zu geben war zu groß. Das würde auch ihr Vater verstehen.

„Na gut. Ich sag ihnen was ich gesehen habe. Der Tod hat den Start hier an der Schule gezeigt. Die Liebenden, die Beziehung mit Rex und das Sie sich nicht sicher sind, ob Sie die Beziehung weiter führen sollten. Nur so als Tipp ich würde es nicht tun, denn Sie könnten ihre Stelle verlieren. Der Turm zeigte mir ihren Tod, doch ich kann nicht mehr sagen, als das Sie wahrscheinlich bald sterben, der der Nebel des Freien Willens war sehr stark. Wenn Sie ihren Lebensweg jetzt drastisch ändern, in wie fern weiß ich nicht, könnten Sie dem Tod noch mal entrinnen. Das ist alles. Darf ich jetzt gehen?" Die Lehrerin war blass geworden, anscheinend war sie noch nicht bereit für das Ende ihres Lebens, dann nickte sie.

Als Maria an der Tür stand kam die Frau wieder zu sich und rief ihr hinterher, dass Maria ihr doch bitte trotzdem Regis herbitten sollte, falls sie ihn sehe. Die Schülerin fand ihren Kameraden nicht Weit von dem Raum mit der Leiter entfernt. „Sie sagt du sollst zu ihr kommen. Und wenn du ihr irgendetwas von mir erzählst, dann erzähle ich allen aus Slytherin, das du mit ihr zusammen bist, verstanden?" Mit leicht angsterfülltem Blick nickte Regis und Maria fügte hinzu, „Nichts gegen dich persönlich, bist ein netter Kerl. Bis dann." Dem Anderen auf die Schulter klopfend ging Maria in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.


End file.
